Kiss Me After School (Sequel)
by TaoRisJae
Summary: Kris tidak lulus ujian, dan Tao membujuk Kris agar Kris ikut ujian perbaikan. Dan kini Tao di buat pusing memikirkan apa kira-kira permintaan Kris jika kekasihnya itu berhasil lulus ujian. KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao / Yaoi
**KISS ME AFTER SCHOOL (SEQUEL)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KRIS X TAO**

 **NAGA X PANDA**

 **PISANG KANADA X PISANG QINGDAO**

 **TRAITOR COUPLE**

 **HUMOR / ROMANCE**

 **ONESHOOT LANGSUNG KLIMAKS (?)**

 **RATE T+**

 **YAOI AS ALWAYS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana sekolah sangat ramai, saat ini pasangan paling romantis di SM High School sedang memandang pengumuman di mading sekolah dengan serius. Tao dan Kris.

'Hiks.. Nilai Kris ge tidak tuntas semua.. Ini pasti karena Kris gege tidak menjawab semua kertas ujiannya.' Tao membatin sedih, air matanya sudah hampir keluar. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Kris tidak menjawab semua kertas ujiannya demi kalah taruhan agar bisa mendapat hukuman untuk kencan dengan Tao, dan mau tak mau Tao menjadi merasa sangat bersalah

"Heh ada apa dengan wajah mu?" Kris memandang Tao datar.

"Nilai gege tidak tuntas semua. Ini semua salahku.." Tao sudah mau mewek.

"Ck.. Berhenti memikirkan masalah yang bukan salah mu, pabbo." Kris tersenyum tipis sambil menyentil jidat Tao.

Sang korban sentilan Kris hanya memberengut lucu, pandangannya kembali ke mading sekolah, lalu mata pandanya mulai berbinar cerah.

"Ah Kris ge, lihat disini ada pengumuman tambahan, siswa yang nilainya tidak tuntas diperbolehkan untuk mengikuti ujian perbaikan. Gege ikut yah ?" Tao memandang Kris dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah baru menemukan anak panda nyasar dirumahnya.

"Tidak mau." ucap Kris sambil berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang saat ini hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya mendengar jawaban Kris barusan.

"Yakkkk ! Kris geeee.. Tunggu aku !" Tao berlari menyusul Kris yang berjalan jauh di depannya.

Grep.

"Hiks.. Ge.. Tao mohon.. Gege harus ikut ujian perbaikan ini ya?" Tao yang sudah berhasil menyusul langkah kaki Kris, memeluk kekasihnya itu dari belakang.

Kris tersenyum tipis tanpa Tao sadari. Kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Tao. "Baiklah.. Aku akan ikut ujian perbaikan. Tapi setelah aku ikut ujian dan berhasil lulus, ada sesuatu yang gege inginkan dari mu, kamu setuju untuk mengabulkan permintaan gege?"

"Ge-gege memangnya ingin apa?" Tao tergagap, wajahnya merah, bayangkan saja saat ini Kris menundukkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao, mereka terlihat seperti ingin berciuman, dan hal itu membuat Tao blushing apalagi saat ini mereka sedang berada di koridor kelas yang banyak siswa berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Rahasia. Gege akan memintanya saat pengumuman hasil ujian perbaikan nanti~"

Cup. Kris mencium kening Tao dan segera berlari meninggalkan Tao sebelum kekasih pandanya itu mengamuk karena dia mencium Tao persis saat kepala sekolah mereka ada disebelah mereka.

"Yaaaak ! Murid sialan, beraninya kamu mencium murid sepolos dia didepan kepala sekolah mu sendiri?!"

Abaikan saja teriakan kepala sekolah itu, toh tidak ada yang akan berani menghukum Kris si penyebar aroma kematian di SM High School -.-

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari ke-2 selama ujian perbaikan dilakukan. Saat ini Tao sedang mengintip dari jendela, mengintip sang kekasih yang saat ini duduk di dalam kelas untuk mengikuti ujian perbaikan.

'Kyaaaaa.. Kris ge tampan sekali kalau sedang serius begitu. Aku tak percaya telah berhasil mencuri hatinya dan memilikinya~' Tao mulai ber-alay ria sambil menatap Kris dengan pandangan memuja.

'Sudah 2 hari.. Tinggal 3 hari lagi ujian perbaikan akan segera selesai.. Dan kami akan bisa jalan-jalan seperti biasa lagi.. Hihihihi aku sudah tak sabar~' Tao senyum-senyum sendiri.

Sesuai perkataan Tao, selama Kris mengikuti ujian perbaikan, maka tidak ada kata 'ngedate, makan malam, atau sejenisnya'.

Tiba-tiba senyum Tao menghilang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tentang permintaan Kris ge.. Apa ya yang akan dia minta dariku?" Tao berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Kris sambil tetap berpikir apa kira-kira permintaan Kris.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat melawati kelas Chen, dia ingin memberikan bekal yang dititipkan oleh Minseok untuk Chen, tangannya akan membuka pintu tapi diurungkan karena indra pendengarnya mendengar percakapan yang cukup sensitif di telinganya.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Tao benar-benar mampu mengubah sifat kasar Kris. Yah, walapun saat didekat Tao saja sih." Tao kenal suara ini, suara Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang berusaha keras mendapatkan hati Byun cabe, seseorang yang ada di buku berisi daftar nama orang yang sering membully Tao milik Kris.

Tao tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Benar, dan saat ini Kris ikut ujian perbaikan. Ini adalah keajaiban dunia yang ke delapan, dia mau menuruti perkataan Zitao, padahal tanpa ikut ujian perbaikan pun, nilai Kris pasti aman, karena dia anak pemilik sekolah kita." balas Sehun.

Wow. Tao takjub. Tao baru tahu fakta bahwa Kris anak pemilik sekolah mereka.

"Tapi ku dengar dari Kris, dia punya alasan memuruti perkataan Tao. Dia minta Tao melakukan sesuatu. Tapi dia tidak mau memberi tahu apa permintaannya." Kim Junmyeon mulai angkat bicara.

"Benarkah? Wah aku penasaran Kris hyung minta apa dari Tao." timpal Sehun penasaran.

"Ck ck ck. Kalian ini seperi tidak tahu Kris hyung saja. Aku yakin sekali Kris hyung akan meminta 'jatah' dari kekasih pandanya itu. Aku sering memergoki Kris hyung menatap Tao dengan pandangan mesum miliknya." Jongin, sosok yang paling hitam diantara mereka mulai angkat bicara.

Tao mulai was-was. Dia tahu betul apa maksud 'jatah' yang Kai barusan bilang.

"Sepertinya aku sepemikiran dengan Jongin, Kris hyung yang mesum itu pasti sudah tidak tahan tidak menyentuh anak panda manis dan menggemaskan seperti Zitao." Sehun menimpali perkataan Jongin.

Tao sudah ketakutan setengah matek.

"Hentikan pemikiran mesum kalian berdua, maknae kopi susu. Kris tidak semesum kalian berdua." Chanyeol menjitak kepala Sehun dan Jongin.

Tao memutuskan untuk tidak jadi memberi bekal makanan pada Chen. Berjalan menjauhi kelas itu, pikirannya kembali memikirkan perkataan Sehun dan Jongin tadi.

.

.

.

"Tao.. Aku menginginkan dirimu.. Kau milikku, sayang" Kris menjilat bibirnya sambil menatap Tao intens.

Tao berjalan mundur ke sudut kamar sambil memandang Kris waspada, Kris saat ini sudah bertelanjang dada di hadapannya, dan hanya memakian boxer sebagai bawahan.

"K-kris ge.. Ge...gege tidak seriuskan?"

"Gege serius baby panda~ inilah yang gege inginkan darimu~" Kris mendorong tubuh namja panda itu ke tempat tidur, lalu menindihnya.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK.. TOLONG AKUUUUUUUUU~"

PLAK.

"HUANG ZITAO. SUDAH KETIDURAN DI KELAS, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGIGAU DAN MENGGANGGU PELAJARAN SAYA. CEPAT KELUAR DARI KELAS. SEKARANG."

Ternyata Tao cuma ketiduran di kelas dan bermimpi saudara-saudaraku yang terkasih~

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian perbaikan dilakukan. Saat ini Tao sedang mengintip Kris (lagi) yang saat ini duduk dengan santai mengisi kertas ujiannya.

Tao mengamati Kris dengan seksama. Pikirannya tetap memikirkan apa permintaan Kris saat pengumuman hasil ujian nanti, apalagi ditambah perkataan Jongin dan Sehun 3 hari yang lalu membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama 3 hari.

Keadaan fisik Tao sungguh memprihatinkan. Mata panda yang semakin hitam, wajah pucat akibat kurang tidur, serta tubuhnya yang lemas. Sungguh malang nasibmu, nak.

Tao terus memandangi Kris sampai sebuah tepukan di pundaknya menyadarkannya.

"Zitao.. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tao membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang, ternyata pelakunya Yixing.

"Aaah.. Yixing gege, aku hanya mengamati orang-orang ujian" Ucap Tao pelan.

Kepala Tao tiba-tiba pusing.

"Benarkah- astaga Zitao ada apa dengan wajahmu? Pucat sekali. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yixing panik melihat kondisi adik kesayangannya ini.

"Tidak.. Aku baik-baik saja ge.." Mata Zitao mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Kau yakin ?"

"I-iyaa aku-"

Bruk. Tao tak sanggup lagi, tubuh Tao jatuh ke lantai.

.

.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Pusing di kepalanya sudah berkurang. Dirasakannya sesuatu yang dingin yang ternyata sebuah kompres berada didahinya. Tubuhnya berbaring di kasur, dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di dalam ruang UKS.

"Sudah selesai pingsannya, Tuan Putri Cantik?" sosok Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu mengagetkan Tao.

Kris berjalan santai ke arah Tao, ditangannya terdapat sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur ayam kesukaan Zitao.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku tahu kau belum makan apapun. Terbukti dari suara-suara cacing di perutmu yang minta jatah makan." Kris berkata dengan nada yang datar, Tao sedikit takut kalau Kris marah.

"Ta..tapi bagaimana dengan ujian gege?" cicit Tao pelan. Tao yakin, Kris pasti meninggalkan ujiannya demi menjaga Tao.

Tuk. Kris menyentil dahi Tao pelan. "Sudah sakit, tapi masih bisanya mengkhawatirkan ujian yang tidak penting itu. Ayo makan. Sebelum gege marah."

Tao hanya bisa menuruti perkataan Kris. Kris pun mulai menyuapi kekasihnya itu.

Tidak terasa buburnya sudah habis. Kris dan Tao hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Tao sedikit canggung, ditambah pandangan datar Kris padanya semakin membuat Tao berpikir bahwa Kris marah.

"Jadi.. Zitao.. Bisa jelaskan pada gege? Apa yang membuatmu sakit begini? Apa yang mata panda kesayangan gege ini menjadi semakin hitam karena tidak tidur?" Kris menghela nafasnya pelan. Duduk disamping Tao, lalu mengusap kedua kelopak mata Zitao sambil menatap wajah Tao dalam.

Tao terdiam. Ditatapi intens seperti itu membuatnya gugup, Kris memang sudah kembali ke mode hangatnya dan itu sudah membuat Tao cukup lega, tapi pertanyaan Kris membuat Tao gugup. Haruskah Tao jujur?

Lama menunggu tapi Tao tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, akhirnya Kris mengalah. "Baiklah. Jika memang tak ingin memberitahu gege sekarang. Lain kali jangan mengabaikan tidur dan sarapanmu lagi, oke? Gege khawatir. Saat mendengar teriakan Yixing yang mengatakan kamu pingsan, jantung gege serasa berhenti. Jangan membuat gege khwatir lagi, arra?" Kris mengusap rambut hitam Tao.

Perkataan Kris barusan membuat Tao terharu, segera dipelukknya tubuh kekasihnya itu erat.

"Hiks.. Tao janji.. Tao tidak akan membuat gege khawatir lagi.." Tao menangis di pundak hangat Kris.

"Sudah sudah. Jangan nangis lagi. Nanti gege marah" canda Kris.

Tao memukul pundak Kris pelan. Lama mereka terdiam sambil saling memeluk.

Tao akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Gege, apa yang sebenarnya gege inginkan? Tao akan mengabulkan permintaan gege. Apapun itu." Sambil tetap memeluk Kris, Tao memejamkan matanya. Tao memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa permintaan Kris, dan Tao akan mengabulkannya. Tao tidak peduli jika yang dikatakan Jongin dan Sehun itu benar, Tao cinta Kris dan Tao merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Kris khawatir.

Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao lalu menggaruk tengkuk kepalanya gugup.

Sementara Tao sudah deg-degan menunggu permintaan Kris..

"I-iitu se-sebenarnya gege.." Kris meringis pelan tak cukup berani mengungkapkan keinginannya.

"Gege ingin apa ?" Tao pun tak kalah gugup dari Kris.

"Ciuman dari mu. Gege ingin ciuman dari mu.! " jawab Kris cepat.

"Eeehhh? " Tao membulatkan bibirnya.

"Ya.. Selama ini kan gege yang selalu memulai ciuman-ciuman kita. Jadi, yah.. Kali ini gege ingin kamu duluan yang mencium gege.." Kris membuang wajahnya dari pandangan Tao. Efek malu mungkin.

"Gege.." Tao memanggil Kris pelan. Kris masih setia memalingkan wajahnya.

Tao menarik wajah Kris, lalu menelusuri rahang tegas Kris dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Cup. Tao memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir tebal Kris. Dan dengan perlahan mulai melumat bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya. Sang kekasih tak tinggal diam, segera direngkuhnya pinggang Tao erat, lalu mulai berciuman panas dengan kekasihnya.

"Jadi.. Jadi gege tidak ingin meniduri Tao?" tanya Tao polos sambil terengah-engah karena kelelahan berciuman.

"Hah? Siapa yang bilang seperti itu?" Kris kaget darimana kekasih polosnya ini dapat pemikiran seperti itu.

"Sehun dan Jongin sunbae berkata seperti itu. Katanya gege pasti ingin minta 'jatah' dari Tao. Itu sebabnya Tao pingsan, karena Tao tidak bisa tidur akibat takut dan khawatir dengan permintaan gege. Dan ketika mendengar jawaban gege yang khawatir pada Tao, Tao memutuskan untuk mengabulkan keinginan gege~" curhat Tao dengan polosnya, tak menyadari seringai licik (dan mesum) dari Kris ketika mendengar jawabannya.

Kris mengaitkan kedua kaki Tao ke pinggangnya dan menyeringai, "Baiklah baby~~~ Karena tadi kamu setuju memberikan 'jatah' pada gege, langsung saja ayo kita lakukan~"

"KYAAA~ KRIS GE MESUUUUUM!"

.

.

.

Tao memandang takjub kertas-kertas ujian yang ada di tangannya.

Fisika nilai 95

Matematika nilai 88

Biologi nilai 90

Kimia nilai 100

Bahasa Inggris nilai 100

Dan semua itu atas nama Kris Wu. KRIS WU.

"WOAAAAHHH.. GEGE BAGAIMANA BISA NILAI GEGE SEBAGUS INI ?" teriak Tao heboh.

Kris memandang Tao datar. "Aku tidak pernah bilang aku bodoh kan? Ujian seperti itu gampang. Kau lupa baby aku pura-pura bodoh demi mendapat kesempatan untuk dekat denganmu ?"

Tao tersipu malu mendengar jawaban kekasihnya yang mesum dan tampan.

Kris tak tahan melihat wajah malu menggemaskan milik Tao.

Cup. "Ayo berikan aku ciuman.. Dan jatah juga"

"Kyaaa~ tidak mau, bokongku masih sakit~"

Dan tak lama terjadilah adegan seekor naga mengejar seekor panda demi mendapatkan jatah.

.

.

E

N

D

.

.

Oke, saya tahu ini udah basi banget updatenya. Saya nggak janji. Tapi sebisa mungkin bakalan ngelanjut ff2 saya yang terbengkalai. Saya pengen tobat jadi author PHP dengan alasan sibuk. Hehehe. Mohon dukungannya.

Salam KTs.

Psstt.. Nggak ngeshare berita-berita tentang KrisTao bukan berarti berhenti jadi shipper loh. Saya punya alasan nggak ngeshare apapun tentang 'gege' ataupun oppa lagi. Buat yang berumur 20 tahun yang dikelilingi manusia-manusia super kritikus seperti saya pasti ngerti alasannya. Fb saya dikelilingi teman kampus yang super benci pada hal-hal kpop, dan ujung-ujungnya kalau ngeshare tentang kpop pasti jadi bahan olokan di kampus.

For you guys, apapun ceritanya kehidupan dan teman real life itu lebih berharga daripada dunia oppa. Saya milih nggak terlalu ngeshare kpop di fb lagi demi kenyamanan di real life saya.


End file.
